


Stranded

by KudaKo



Series: Naegiri week 2k16 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Author loses all innocence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Give me a break, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2k16, and credibility, author uses a lot of tags with self depricating humor to hide their crippling anxiety, but hopefully someone will like it, cheesy as fuck, this is my first time writing smut man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KudaKo/pseuds/KudaKo
Summary: On the way to a class reunion at Leon's familiy's cabin, Makoto and Kyoko's car breaks down leaving them stranded in the cold wilderness. While stuck out in the cold, Kyoko decides there are better ways they could be spending their time alone.Prompt: Frost/Heat





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i know this is super fucking late for the prompts, but ive been ill as fuck and i still am but i managed to crank out this for you on this cold christmas eve. 
> 
> So yeah.
> 
> My first time in the batting cage when it comes to writing smut... Enjoy?

“You have no idea where we are, do you?”

Makoto glances away from the snow covered road to the person next to him.

“Depends. Will you be annoyed if I said no?”

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes before returning her eyes to the map.

“In all fairness, this cabin seems like it’s difficult to get too” The detective reasoned as she studied the route. “Snow isn’t exactly helping either”

“It can’t be that far away” Makoto grumbled as he fingers tapped the wheel impatiently.

The winter holidays had come just in time for the two, turns out founding and running a new detective agency wasn’t the most stress-free life style. That’s probably why when Leon offered a class reunion at his family’s cabin up in the north, they jumped at the chance. For Makoto, it wasn’t actually his first time at the cabin. Back in their school days, the boys and girls of class 78 would often spend their winter or Easter holidays separately. Considering they spent all of their school time and the summer holidays with the girls of the class, the boys thought a week or so for “guy-time” would be relaxing for both them and the ladies who usually went away separately as well. Unfortunately, it had been years since Makoto had been up here and the rapidly deepening snow was only helping things become more unrecognizable.

Makoto craned his neck, trying to see through the frost encrusted windshield to little success. Even with the headlights at full beam, the mix of darkness and flurrying snow made visibility an issue.

 The slow progress continued until suddenly; a clamorous thud rocked the cabin of the car. Makoto could feel the car’s grip begin to wane, acceleration being penalised by something

“What the hell was that?” Kyoko blurted, grabbing the Ex-Luckster’s arm in a protective reflex.

Makoto feathered the throttle to confirm his fears.

“Hold on Kyoko” The brunette advised as he hoped out of the cabin into the blustery night, only to return less than a minute later.

“What happened?”

“We blew a tire; god knows on what” Makoto sighed tiredly. “And we don’t have a spare”

“Well that’s no good” Kyoko remarked, bringing her hand up to stroke her chin in a manner you could call very ‘detective-like’

“Maybe we could walk try to walk the rest of the way” Makoto suggested, trying to smile encouragingly even though he knew the idea was pretty ill-conceived.

“No” Stated Kyoko confidently. “I don’t think wandering around in the cold darkness will do any good”

“So, what now then?” Makoto asked, turning to his partner.

“Suppose we stay in the car for the night, go out looking in the morning” Kyoko commented, before reaching into the glovebox to grab her phone. “Unless you have any bars, my signals dead”

Makoto fished in his picket until his fingers grasped the plastic rim of the mobile. One bar. One single sodding bar. Makoto quickly searched for Leon in his account book, prompting Kyoko to stay silent. The monotonous ringing sounded in Makoto’s ear a couple times before the sound of ruffling could be heard.

“Leon?”

“Ma-…Whe-… you dude?” came the distorted reply, pitch flying all over the place but keeping Leon’s mannerisms recognizable.

“Leon?! We broke down on the road, we got kinda lost on the way to the cabin” Makoto explained, desperately hoping his voice was coming through the other end.

“Mak-… akoto? Br-…”

The confusion continued until eventually a different repetitive beeping interrupted the undiscernible interchange. Makoto breathed out in exasperation as he ran a hand through his wispy hair.

“Shit”

“Looks like we’re stuck here then” Kyoko remarked, pulling her boots off before balling herself up to get more comfortable.

There was small pause, the two of them staring out into the bleak dark. The brunette bit his lip awkwardly, stealing glances at the girl who was now apparently trying to get to sleep.

“Im sorry Kyoko”

“Hm. Whys that?” She prompted while pulling of her black leather jacket and placing it behind her head.

“I know you were looking forward to some free time and all, this has kinda put a spanner in the works” Makoto mumbled with and goofy apologetic smile that Kyoko would struggle to call anything less than adorable.

“Makoto, if you’re going to ask me if im mad at you, I’m not”

“Huh? You’re not”

Kyoko couldn’t help but elicit a short chuckle when she saw his dumbfounded face questioning her.

“Of course not, these things happen” Kyoko shrugged, smiling back.

Makoto rubbed his “E-Even so…”

“I was looking forward to time away from the big cities” The purple-haired girl confessed as she reached for the Luckster’s hand, her leathered digits entangling with his own. “But I was mostly looking forward to spending time with you”

“So was I” Makoto agreed as he tightened his grip gently. “You know I always wanna spend time with you. I think we should make a more concentrated effort to spend more time away rather than with our noses in casefiles”

Kyoko hummed lightly, still smiling; something that the Luckster would make sure to cherish.

“I can agree to that. Perhaps next time though, I should drive”

The brunette let out a cheeky laugh.

“Surprised you didn’t ask in the first place”

The detective leaned over the middle of the car, resting her head on her partner’s shoulder.

“Hey I got to make you feel useful somehow” She teased after placing a kiss on his blushing cheek.

There was a mini pause; the two cuddling up to each-other even though the gearstick was semi-obstructing them. The pause was short lived though as Kyoko crafted an idea.

“Speaking of time spent _together…_ ” The detective purred into Makoto’s soft neck. “I think we both know a better way we can spend our time right now”

“K-Kyoko?”

Kyoko answered by crawling over to his side, trying not the break anything as she prowled onto his lap.

“You wanted to spend more time together, we’re alone with a lot of time on our hands” Kyoko whispered into his ear as she awkwardly straddled him. Thank god her hair was obstructing her face considering the blooming pink on her face wouldn’t give the confident, tempting, act away.

“A-Are you sure? Here?” Makoto blurted out, blushing like a strawberry field still.

“If you don’t want to then that’s fine Makoto” Kyoko shrugged as she began to make her way off of his lap, only to be stopped by the man himself.

“I-I didn’t say I didn’t want too…” Makoto uttered as he clumsily wrapped one arm around the detectives back, the other hand gripping her thigh. “I was just kinda surprised…”

Honestly, he shouldn’t be. Work had inconvenienced their sex life recently, and now they had a wealth of free time, so It made sense really. Perhaps not the most romantic of destinations, but it would serve a purpose.

Kyoko offered her gloved hand for the Luckster to intertwine with, which he obliged to only if it meant he could abruptly pull the glove off. Kyoko didn’t have much time to argue as he started placing featherweight kisses on her knuckles, and by that point she didn’t even want to argue. Makoto knew her hands were a sensitive place for her, the perfect place to get the ball rolling. Makoto toyed with the idea of giving them a light grazing with his teeth, but decided against it. He wouldn’t risk hurt her hands, they were sacred to the both of them.

Kyoko pulled herself out of the Luckster’s mouth, only to press him against the car seat to crush his lips against hers. With mouths and lips now preoccupied, Makoto’s fingers danced their way down from her neck to the buttons of her shirt. The brunette broke the kiss briefly to get approval, old habits die hard and all. Kyoko didn’t even grace it with an answer, simply smashing their lips back together and beginning to grind herself against the Luckster’s lap.

Thankfully, Makoto hadn’t gotten far less clumsy at this over a couple years’ worth of experience. He made short work of the blouse, throwing it into the back. He then moved the bra, the make or break point in his own opinion.  Push together, push out. Easy. The bra joined the blouse in the discarded pile. Kyoko finally released the Brunette’s tongue, knowing it could be used to better work elsewhere and lo and behold, it was. Makoto tipped her chin upwards to get to her pretty neck, nipping and pulling at the fragile skin, rising splotches of deep purple contrasting with her lilywhite features beautifully. He then moved to the collarbone, reiterating his actions as if he was reading from a manual, leaving a trail as he advanced downwards, leaving Kyoko unable to hide her anticipation.

Makoto started at the top of the breast, kissing, sucking and biting where skin met skin. Pecks as light as a cloud on high continued until his lips encircled the detectives hardened nipple. With the other placed cutely within his thumb and forefinger, Makoto went to work. While twisting and pulling one progressively harder with his digits, he gave the other one a rough tongue lashing.

“M-Makoto…” The detective breathed hoarsely, scarred hands getting lost in locks of soothing brown hair.

Kyoko increased her riding pace till she could feel his length underneath her prominently. Makoto elicited a small gasp when he felt her take his manhood from out of his jeans.

“Someone seems ready” She cooed into Makoto’s ear after nipping at the lobe.

“Can you… blame me?” The Luckster admitted between playful licks.

Kyoko would’ve answered, she really would’ve. Any words she was planning on saying came out in a breathy moan when she felt his teeth gently tweak at her hard nipple. In retaliation, the Detective placed a little saliva on her fingers before reaching down to massage the hot skin of his organ. Kyoko couldn’t help but smirk when she felt him baulk at the contact. 

“Makoto, I can’t help but feel like the back seat might be a better option” She implored, using her free hand to tip his chin up to look her in the eye. “It’s a bit cramped here”

Makoto took a second to acknowledge, not sure if it was because he was lost in dancing her amethyst irises or if her ministrations were making his brain hazy. Most likely both. Makoto nodded dumbly as he withdrew himself from her breasts to give her a chance to scramble into the back, quickly following behind.

In a frenzied lust rush, Makoto pinned the detective to the backseat, lips colliding again. Tongues jousted, teeth clashed, as Kyoko feverishly freed him of his t-shirt. Makoto pulled up for a breath surveying the beauty before him.  Long tendrils of purple perfection framing her lily features, lavender orbs gazing upwards with a wealth of wanton lust and love. She was truly special, and he was adamant too make her feel that way.

Makoto snaked his way down to the detective’s hips, pecking every available piece of skin on the way while making sure not to forget the previously made hickeys. Makoto continued this action around her entrance, making sure to take his sweet torturous time.

“Makoto…” Kyoko mumbled awkwardly into her hand, just loud enough to prick the Luckster’s ears.

“What’s up hun?” Makoto asked, following it up by dragging his sinful tongue down the side of her sex.

Kyoko was usually a patient person, but now was hardly the time.

“D-Don’t tease me” She pleaded, pink flourishing madly at his actions and his devilish smile.

Makoto smirked inwardly, satisfied. He would rarely tease Kyoko, but sometimes opportunities just seemed to present themselves. He supposed it was justified, considering sometimes it felt like her sole goal was to embarrass him.

Gripping her waist tightly to limit her writhing, he pressed his tongue inside her properly for the first time that night. He began relatively tamely, much to the detective’s frustration, simply flicking himself into her womanhood as the free hand massaged the shaved area just above her flower. Eventually though, he started to experiment more.  He lazily drew himself upwards to just below the satin-like nub of her clitoris, before spiralling downwards again. The continuous repetition of velvety flickers leaving the detective in hazy clouds.

The perpetrator watched in absolute glee as Kyoko’s face contorted into shifting faces of lust and pleasure, the lewd mewls and chants of his name passing through scarred hands which only offered superficial defence.

Makoto trailed his tongue up again in an achingly slow manner, yet it never pulled itself back down. With the free hand, he teased two fingers into her now deeply saturated entrance all while lashing his tongue at her swollen clitoris.

“H-Harder” She commanded, her voice coming out harshly. Any composure she could’ve scrounged before that point dissipating entirely.

The detective gave up on the unendurable task of trying to hide her embarrassing groans of encouragement, hands diving into the brunette’s nest of hair to find something suitable for clinging onto her sanity.

 Kyoko glanced down, seeing the man look back up at her with eyes shimmering with affection. Even though her thoughts were clouded and muddy, she was sure he was seeing a reflection.

Makoto continued his attack, tip spinning around the silken bud with increasing aggression as he jammed his fingers into her deeper and harder with every hit. With every stroke, her groans of pleasure became more pronounced and her vice-grip on his locks tightened. He had now turned her into a gibbering, quivering, babbling mess and he couldn’t be more elated. It was his mission to make her happy, and it was to safe that right now he was succeeding. That didn’t mean, however, that he couldn’t be just a little selfish.

With that thought in mind, he pulled himself away from her entry. Kyoko looked up quizzically, face painted with confusion as to say; “ _Why’d you stop_?”

She was soon answered when she was him unbuckle his trousers, sliding them down over his organ along with his boxers. Expectant, Kyoko spread her arms; ready to accept her companion.

Makoto gladly wrapped one arm round her tightly, the other hand finding its home grasped with a disfigured counterpart. Where it belonged. Kyoko, on the other hand, clipped her free arm around the back of his neck. Her legs mirroring the same around his thighs.

The brunette pushed his tumescent package within the snug walls of her core. The two let out a chorus of sighs, both satisfied with a complete union. With increasing pace, Makoto began to shift himself into her. Listening to the intensity of her mewls to identify the right spot, and when he found it, he made sure she knew it by unabashedly thrusting into her. Makoto’s grip on her hand and her hip stiffened, the feeling of her moistened sheath only serving to encourage him to answer her rampant howls with more.

In the chaos, the flailing limbs, the jerky movements, their eyes lock. Twin expressions of complete admiration and passion. When their lips meet, things become less hectic. The two find a rhythm, bucking and undulating their hips in unison like they were engaged into a tango. Its moments like these that their connection was at its strongest, just proving to the two how love could burn bright like a bonfire.

“I love you Makoto…!” She quavers, head swimming up on cloud nine as she feels her end coming rampantly closer.

“I love you too…!” He proclaims proudly in return.

With those words hanging in the air, she pins her eyes lids shut and awaits the rapture to come. She feels herself clench and unclench around his hard cock, muttering in his ear how bad she needs him to go faster. He merely grunts onto her collarbone before wrapping his arms around her thighs, pushing her onto her shoulder blades and arching her back.

Kyoko allows a fully fletched wail of ecstasy to leave her mouth as she comes to the end of her rope. The detective writhes in pleasure under the Luckster, his continued pounding only adding more waves to the salty sea washing over her. She tries to come up and pant for air but her partner was having none of it, still trying to finish himself. Digging his toes into the leather of the seat for grip, teeth clenched harshly, he finally climaxes himself. His essence spurting deep within her, brain too frazzled to even consider pulling out.

Makoto keels over forward, languidly rolling over to make space for the two. In the inky blackness, they clumsily locate the others hand; much to their relief. The two laid there, enthralled in the feeling of their closeness. It feels like a slumbering age before Makoto decides to speak up.

“We should really make more time for this sort of thing” The man panted, resting his head on his partner’s love coloured collarbone.

“Oh and whys that?” Kyoko quizzed teasingly, idly playing with his messy hair.

Makoto racked his brain, trying to think of something that wasn’t completely asinine. Shame his brain was working on about 40%.

“You know…” He piped. “It’s healthy…”

“And that’s the only reason?” She hummed, smiling sweetly down on him.

The Luckster unintelligibly garbled his agreement, knowing full well that wasn’t the only reason.

“Good thing I agree with you then” The detective giggled, a tone Makoto was only gifted with rarely but one he was to cherish.

The two let silence envelope the backseat, drinking in the post-action peace. Sure it was a little chilly, but the shared body-heat more than made up for it. Tranquillity, pure and simple.

Tranquillity smashed like a mirror, however, as Kyoko suddenly jolted herself to attention, looking out into the darkness through the trunk’s glass.

“What’s up?” Makoto spurted, a tad of worry invading his tone.

“I saw lights, out on the road” Kyoko explained rapidly as she grabbed her discarded underwear. “Get dressed”

** XxX **

Leon marched through the blustery gale, approaching the stationary 4x4 he knew to be Kyoko’s. Makoto had made the phone call an hour and half a-go. To begin with, the group at the lodge assumed that the two missing members would just make their way there eventually. However, when an hour passed, they decided that they should have a longer around the roads close the cabin and home.

Upon getting close, he shielded his brow to peep through the window. The two were plainly sitting on the backseat, arms crossed in their laps, eyes pointed forward.

“Hey guys?” Leon called out awkwardly as he opened the door. “You good?”

“Yes. We’re fine” Kyoko blurted out, uncharacteristic blush signalling her lack of composure.

That wasn’t the only thing uncharacteristic.

“ _Since when did Makoto only wear a shirt? Where’s his hoodie? And that’s weird, Kyoko’s blouse looks all creased and wrongly buttoned”_

Then realisation hit Leon like a bolt from the blue, his brain starting to scheme how he could use it for his own enjoyment.

“Ah okay that’s cool” Leon flippantly acknowledged. “Ah-Just saying… Next time can you guys be a little quieter? Like jeez I could hear the suspension creaking from the other side of the woods. I thought I’d give you awhile before wading in and breaking you two love birds up, you know?”

Both heads snapped to look at the baseball star, varying shades of embarrassment and confusion.

“H-Huh?” Managed Makoto, looking ever so guilty.

“Yeah man, you woke up Chihiro!” Leon exclaimed, trying to hold his laughter in. “Boy who knew two people could be so loud!”

Makoto dropped his head in shame, silently saying a prayer for the programmer’s innocence. Kyoko on the other hand, looked so enraged that Leon honestly believed that she could melt the snow he stood on.

“You didn’t hear us at all did you?” Kyoko said, dead-eyed on the all-star.

The redhead let out a thunderous barrage of laughter before offering his hand to Makoto to step out of the car.

“No, but you’ve ratted yourself out now!” Leon jeered as he patted the Luckster’s back. “C’mon, let’s get you two some post-game cocoa”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully someone like this.  
> I just beg you guys don’t crucify me in the comments, if anything i need directioning on how to get better so id appreciate the feedback. I know this one is cheesy as fuck but hey, who doesn’t like a little bit of cheese. I might try and upload something tomorrow but i doubt ill be able to finish the work tonight, if i dont though then ill make sure to finish all the work ive left unfinished so far which means you should see a lot of Naegiri one shots in the near future, then its onwards with my main story (which if you haven’t read/ kudos/ commented on then i highly suggest ;) shameless plug.jpg)  
> Any who  
> I really genuinely hope you guys enjoyed this shit show.  
> Show me some love if you feel so inclined as i need the validation, believe me, writing this i felt as innocent as fucking holy water.  
> oh yeah  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR


End file.
